


Vacation

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gelato at the Roman Colosseum, Roma | Rome, Vacation, Vatican
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: -Daisy decides that the team needs a break.Coulson agrees.May finds out it wasn't as bad of an idea as she thought.





	Vacation

"You guys? I have an idea!" Daisy stood before the team super man style, her fists at her hips. Everyone was half asleep on the couches, Yo-Yo on Mack's lap, Fitzsimmons had squashed themselves into a single armchair, Bobbi had thrown her feet up onto the coffee table, and was leaning onto Hunter. Coulson was dozing, his book bent at the spine, upsidown on his lap. He had one arm on the cushions, the other placed discreetly around May, whos head rested on his shoulder, her feet tucked between herself and the other side of the couch, legs folded. May's hair fell delicately across Phil's chest, her hands placed on his knee. 

"Does it have anything to do with moving around?" Hunter asked, his eyes still closed. 

"Uh... Yeah." Daisy said. 

"Then no." Mack sighed.

"Well, were going to on Vacation!" Daisy announced.

"Where, and with who's money?" Phil looked up.

"Talin Estonia!" Daisy grinned.

"Been there. 1986, Phil jumped out a window." May sighed, not moving.

"Fine. How about Germany?"

"2007, we escaped on a farmers cart under a hail of bullets." Coulson said. 

Daisy thought for a second. "How about Paris?" 

"1979, 1993, and 2003." Coulson and May said together. "Anyway. Whos money?" Coulson repeated.

"Mine." Daisy growled. "And we're going actually going to Italy!" She pointed at coulson and May, who had opened their mouths to speak. "I don't care if you've been there." She said. "I bought and hacked a groupon, and they come in pairs, okay?"

"What?" Yo-Yo asked.

"Pack your bags. We're going to to Italy." Daisy said.

-:x:-

"Why did you support her on this?!?!" May growled from the bed. Two suitcases were open on the foot, where Phil was rolling up clothes and stuffing them in. 

"Because this might be a good thing for the team." Phil sighed, and tossed a couple books in. 

"Really?" She rolled her eyes. 

"Yes." Coulson smiled at her. "You should pack. We leave in the morning."

"I know. I happen to be the one flying us there." May groaned, and tossed him his reading glasses.

"Thanks." He mumbled. 

-:x:-

"What?" Daisy glared at the hotel clerk. They had arrived in Rome only a couple hours ago.

"I am so sorry. But this hotel was mistakenly overbooked." The woman repeated. 

"So we only have five rooms?" She hissed. 

"Yes ma'am." The lady tried to look regretful and and still smile. "But we did upgrade your former nine single business rooms to two double twin rooms, and three king bed rooms." The clerk offered.

Daisy sighed. "Fine." Returning to the team, she explained the delema. 

"I don't mind sharing with Barbra." Hunter shrugged. 

"I'm fine with Mack." Yo-Yo smiled.

"Fitz and I have shared rooms before." Jemma tried to look on the bright side. 

"I guess May or I'll-" Daisy started.

"No way." May interrupted.

"Okaaaaaaaay....." Daisy looked between Coulson and May. "I'll be alone then..." She said before passing out the hotel room keycards.

-:x:-

"Why didn't you just room with Daisy?" Coulson asked, setting their luggage on their room couch. May flopped back onto the king sized bed, and told him, "she starfishes."

"Ah." Coulson sighed. He pulled out his sunglasses, and May glanced the his outfit. "That's acceptable." She mumbled, swiping a small sun hat and fixing her flowy shirt, which was paired with some skinny jeans. It took all of Phil's power not to scan the length of her body over and over.

"You ready?" She asked. 

"Yup." Phil smiled at Melinda, and followed her out the door and to the elevators, where they meet Fitzsimmons, who are doting over a map. "We should see the Coliseum first." Jemma told them. 

"How about the Roman forum?" Fitz suggested.

"I vote the pantheon." Coulson said, and Daisy jogged around the corner, her shorts and crop top showing totally different side of her. 

Bobbi and Hunter had already set off for the trevi fountin, and Mack and Yo yo were heading for the Vatican.

"And no. Not the pantheon." May raised an eyebrow at Phil. 

"What? You don't want to show the kids the hole that you fell into the catacombs through?" Phil teased. 

"No." May elbowed him.

Jemma looked at them. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"No." May told her.

Making it to the hotel lobby, the group grabbed some maps before heading out onto the busy street. Pidgeons flew up and around the tourists heads, occasionally lighting down onto a clear strip of sidewalk. Small shops, bakeries and openair restaurants fill streets, inviting in the people. 

May and Coulson lead their small group through the crowds, ending up at an overlook to the Colosseum. 

"Oh Fitz! Look at the architecture!" Jemma looked in awe. "Sweet baby Einstein!" She breathed.

Fitz studied the walls and columns, pointing out which ones were for decoration or actual support. Daisy whipped out her phone and started taking pictures. May looked at the ancient building for about thirty seconds. "Yup. It's the same as twenty-five years ago."

"Pretty much." Coulson waited on Jemma, Fitz, and Daisy.

"We're getting entry tickets. You comin'?" Daisy hollered.

"Mel and I have been here before!" Could on called back. "Text us when you're out!" He said.

"Okay!" Daisy went to catch up with her friends. 

May folded her arms, and leaned against a railing. Phil elbowed her, and pointed to a nearby shop. "Gelato?" He offered. Melinda broke into a smile, and followed him over. 

They paid for the treat, and started their aimless walk, passing hundreds of tourests. May stabbed her dark chocolate gelato with the tiniest plastic spoon, slowly eating it. The two wandered into the ruins of the Roman forum, meandering along through fallen colomns and chunks of marble.

They slowly hiked up Palatine hill, enjoying the gardens. Phil stopped her under a leafy roof of grape Vines, and the quietness of the lazy afternoon let the sun reflect blindingly off the slabs of stone littering the ancient Roman marketplace below them. 

"What did you get?" Melinda asked, referencing to his gelato. 

"Sour sop." He answered. "It tastes kinda like pears."

Melinda looked at the white gelato before her spoon darted out and stole a bite. "Not bad." She told him. 

Phil took a small scoop of hers, and enjoyed it. "Chocolate." He sighed. 

May scanned the beautiful horizon, enjoying the view. She took off her sunglasses, and the light was even more searing, though totally worth it. Leaning against the rail, Melinda finished off her gelato.

Tossing the container into a nearby garbage can, she set herself down onto a bench, the grape Vines still providing shade. Phil followed her, and they people watched for a while. Melinda was fairly certain that there were some guys checking her out, and for some reason, that made her uncomfortable. She could see that Phil noticed them too, and after one of the guys dropped a slip of paper on her lap with their phone number on it, she heard Phil mutter, "enough is enough", before putting his arm around her on the back of the bench. 

She almost laughed. Almost.

"There you guys are!" Daisy panted. "You said the top of Palatine hill!" 

"That's what I texted you." Coulson said.

Daisy raised an eyebrow at their position. "What did you guys do?"

"Got gelato, saw the ruins. And Mel got passively invited on a date." Coulson laughed.

Daisy and Fitzsimmons dubbled over, and then Daisy realized something. "Wait. You guys got gelato without me? No fair!"

"How was the Colosseum?" Melinda asked.

"It was pretty cool actually. Although I had to have Fitzsimmons explain like eighty precent of what the signs meant." Daisy sighed.

"You should probably start planning supper." Coulson reminded them. "Any ideas?"

"Yes!" Daisy squealed. "I saw a pizza place right down the road. And Hunter called in and said that he and Bobbi were busy for the night, out wine-tasting." She hummed. "Oh, and Mack and Elena went out to some fancy restaurant where They had to were dress shirts, ties, skirts, ya know." 

"Mack wore a skirt?" Fitz looked up in confusion. 

"No Fitz. It was a fancy restaurant. And don't worry, we won't make you wear any kilts any time soon." Daisy giggled.

"Good. Cause there was this one time..." Fitz shuddered. "Jem and I swore never to speak of it again..."

"Anyway... Jemma and Fitz and I are going to that pizza place. What about you?" Daisy asked the older agents.

"Sure, why not-" May started.

"Um, actually, I have some reserved seats at 7:30 at a spot nearby for Mel and I." Coulson interrupted.

"What? You guys are going on a date?" Daisy looked between them.

"No. Just a friendly outing." Could in said quickly. May swore some invisible hand squeezed her heart.

"Uh... Okay..." Daisy put her hands up. An awkward silence settled on the small group.

"Oh! What a lovely specimen of Sangiovese!" Jemma reached up and examined the vine. "And I noticed many healthy kalamatas!" 

"Wut." Daisy blinked.

"Olive trees." Jemma said it as if it was obvious.

"Thanks."

May glanced at Phil while the kids ran over to the railing. There were many 'ooos' and 'ahhhs' as they looked out over the ruins.

"Really Phil?" May looked at him. "Its not a date?'

"Well, I didn't asked you out. Its not like I could without you murdering me. And I couldnt invite you on an official date this short of notice. And I can't have the kids-"

"You're rambling."

"Oh. Of course." He mumbled.

"And next time, when you love a girl, asked her out." May said, standing up, and walking over to FitzSimmons. Phil froze. Ohhhhhhhh. It dawned on him. 

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked, taking a quick selfie in front of a ruin, walking over.

Phil stared into space. "I think I'm in love with May." He said.

Daisy paused, and gave him the wierdest look. "Congratulations on being the last one to figure THAT out." Daisy chuckled. 

"What?!?"

"Uh, yeah. It's really obvious. Like, come on. Gelato, romantic walk, you stop unter a picturesque view and put your arm around her. No wonder she got mad when you said it wasn't a date." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You need to tell me these things!" Phil said, looking in the direction of Melinda.

"Uh... Didn't I just do that?"

"No! Tell me theses things when you notice them!" Coulson panicked.

"Wow. So my second day on the bus, I sould have-" Daisy was stopped by a will look from Coulson. "Well, go ask her out!"

-:x:-

And that's how Phil found himself in a villa themed Italian restaurant overlooking the Tiber, parts of the Roman wall, and monuments on the horizon. And a gorgeous woman sitting across from him. They had both ordered the Carbonara, and a simple appetizer of pita bread, goat cheese, and sauses that Phil didn't know the name of.

"So... Uh. I guess this is a date?" Coulson asked.

"I thought we already established that." Melinda looked up, her hair falling perfectly over her shoulders. The indigo blouse really draws attention to her skin, playing well with her figure. 

Coulson can't help but stare at her, anf Melinda sets down the drink menu. "You're staring."

"Kinda hard not to." He bites his lip. He's nervous as heck.

"We're in Italy, and you chose to look at me and not the scenery." She teases.

"Both are stunning." He replies smoothly. He can see her smile as she looks down at the white table cloth. And with that, they lapse into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

When their food arrives, Melinda is more prone to laugh at his jokes, more willing to accept his compliments. The food is great, live music playing somewhere on the street mixing with the restaurants soundtrack. The lights of the city reflect off the Tiber in a mesmerizing dance. 

The food is great, but the company is better.

-:x:-

"Idiot." Melinda taunted, laughing as they walked across the bridge, hand in hand in the moonlight back toward their hotel. 

"Okay. Italian isn't my best Language." Phil admitted.

Melinda snorted, trying not to laugh. "You literally almost ordered a pair of folded trousers."

"Yeah, and and apparently since I can't pronounce calzone the way they wanted me to, I guess I'll just have to be getting that Carbonara again sometime." Coulson sighed with humor and annoyance.

"The waiter respectfully called you an idiot in Italian." She cracked up again.

For some reason, making her laugh, even at the expense of him being mortified, was worth it. 

May stopped him on the bridge, pausing before trekking up the last couple books to thier hotel.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Hmmm... Maybe sleep in... Get a late breakfast, and we can always hang out in the room all day if you want."

"'hang out', sounds really juvenile, you know." Melinda joked. 

"Okay. Pass time." 

"Meaning?"

"Was some movies. Read a book. Eat something unhealthy." He smiled.

May smiled in response. "I can work with that. We gotta week. We'll be fine."

"Planned then?" He asked.

"Yeah." She hugged him.

-:x:-

 

The next morning, Phil woke Melinda up at noon with a drowsy kiss. She had tucked her chin onto his chest, and his arm was placed tenderly around her. "Any plans?" He asked.

"Hmmmmmm..." May hummed, set her head on her hands, and smiled. "We haven't seen ALL of Rome." 

"That's true." Phil smiled. "Anything in particular?" He inquired.

"Maybe the Trevi fountain? Bobbi and Hunter beat us there yesterday." She suggested, getting up.

"I wanted to take you to see Saint Peters square, and the Spanish Steps." He told her, watching her entire the bathroom. "Sounds great." Melinda yawned.

Phil wouldn't be surprised if there was a spell over Rome. 

-:x:-

"Souvenir for the lovely lady?!?" A man with an Italian accent called to the pair. Phil and Melinda ignored all the vendors and sellers advertising their wears, strolling along in the crowd, watching the pilgrims making their journey to the famous steps to pray.

"Wow. Not as exciting as I expected." Coulson said, looking up at the high steps, Christians climbing up on their knees. 

"Its still a sight." Melinda smiled, and took his hand. "Trevi fountian?" 

"Let's do it." Phil nodded.

-:x:-

"What's the legend again?" May asked, watching as frenzied tourists rushed for seating and good pictures of the fountain. Water spewed, and the glint of the occasional flying coin diving into the pool flashed in the sunlight.

"One coin will bring you back to Rome, Two will make you fall in love with a Roman, and three ensures your marriage with that Roman." Coulson answered, and whispered to her, "Which is why I'm only giving you one coin to toss in."

May almost laughed, and smiled at the ground. Phil pressed a small euro into her hand, and May thought for a second before throwing the coin,

-and hitting the proud, shining marble sea god right in the groin.

Phil howled with laughter at her shot, tossing in his own, letting it plink softly into the water. 

"Wow. So impressive, Phil." May rolled her eyes at his amusement.

"Hey, I'm not risking being forced to fall in love with someone else!" He joked.

May froze. What? Then she smiled. "Me neither." She told him.

-:x:-

"Its busy alright." Phil said. They had presented their passports for entry to the smallest country in the world, The Vatican city.

"Alot of stuff to see." Melinda shrugged, taking Phil's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Museums, paintings, relics, statues..."

"That's true." He laughed. They stood near the giant stone Obelisk, which towered into the sky. Ornately decorated roofs lined the square, and people rushed around to see the place. 

"You know Michelangelo painted the Sistine Chapel." Phil pionted to the massive building before them.

"Yes." May nodded. It was cute when he geeked off.

"And he painted it on still drying Fresco so it wouldn't fade." 

"That's interesting." May glanced at him.

"Am I boring you?" He asked her.

"No. Not at all." Melinda smiled.

"What's wrong?" Phil looked at her. Melinda glanced away, listening to the crowd. "Are you alright? You can tell me." He turned her back to face him.

Melinda looked downward. "Fine. You took me out on a date, kissed me this morning, only threw in one coin at the fountain. And yet you still won't talk to me." She whispered. Phil had to listen hard to hear every word.

"But we're talking right now." 

Melinda rolled her eyes. "What i mean is, you're not willing to try the next steps. We've been dancing around this for years. If I make you feel uncomfortable-"

"Mel, you never make me uncomfortable. Nervous? Absolutely. Uncomfortable? No." Phil looked her in the eye.

Melinda let out a slightly cliche, "really?"

"Yes." He told her softly.

May smiled. "Good."

"Anything else you wanna see?" Phil asked her.

"I wanna see you ask me out on a proper date." 

"Done deal." He grinned. "So, Melinda... Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"Dinner? Absolutely."


End file.
